06 Marca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Dla przyszłości - program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:30 Małgosia i buciki - Hop i ju� odc. 16 (Franny's Feet / Hop to it); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:50 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Polly na wakacjach, odc. 3 (Pollys holiday, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomo�ci - 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 oraz Pogoda Poranna - 8:05, 8.32, 9:03, 9:32, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 10:40 Smerfy - Łasuch strajkuje, odc. 146 (Greedy Goes On Strike); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:05 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Tuturykiki, odc. 25 (Toutirikiki); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:15 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na �ywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 3 - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 14:20 Crusoe - odc. 4 - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2008); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Pary� 2011 (dz. 3) (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Pary� 2011 (dz. 3)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:20 Mordercza bro� - Szybko�� (Ultimate Killers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz odc.57 - Gwiazdeczka - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2155; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Niezwykłe, zwykłe muzeum, odc. 37 (Tiggers�s Day at the You - See - Um); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 20:20 Ranczo odc.53 - Msza obywatelska - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na niedziel� - Wesele - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); re�.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dzi�dziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bart�omiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Pawe� Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 23:20 Kr�lowie Mambo (The Mambo Kings) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1992); re�.:Arne Glimcher; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Armand Assante, Cathy Moriarty; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Czas Cygan�w (Dom za vesanje) 139'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOS�AWIA, Wielka Brytania, W�ochy (1988); re�.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Davor Dujmovic, Bora Teodorowic, Husnija Hasimovic, Sinolicka Trpkova; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 03:45 Kino nocnych mark�w - Co� za co� 60'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); re�.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Barbara Wrzesi�ska, Iwona Biernacka, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Marczewska, Daria Trafankowska, Andrzej Zaorski; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zako�czenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla nies�ysz�cych - S�owo na niedziel�; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:40 Nie tylko dla pa� - Rodzinne dylematy Windsor�w (Prince William and Prince Harry Into the Future); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); re�.:Alan Scales; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:40 Natura si� o(d)p�aca - odc. 5 Nowe Miasto nad Pilic�; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 814; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 549 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 550 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 09:05 Strefa gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Wajrak na tropie - W stepie szerokim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:00 Rodzinne ogl�danie - W 80 ogrod�w dooko�a �wiata - Ameryka Po�udniowa (Around the world in 80 gardens. South America); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); re�.:Patty Kraus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez �wiat - Pigmeje - txt - str.777; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:40 Mak�owicz w podr�y - Trentino - Alto Adige. Alpejska kraina Ladyn�w (3); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:20 Bitwa na g�osy - (1); widowisko; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1825; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 2 - Opiekunki - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Poluzjanci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 434 - Pochopna decyzja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:15 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Pary� 2011 (dz. 3) (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Pary� 2011 (dz. 3)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na �ywo 18:45 Tak to lecia�o! - kulisy; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 18:55 Tak to lecia�o! - (89); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dw�jki - (35); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dw�jka w akcji - Indiana Jones i Kr�lestwo Kryszta�owej Czaszki - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); re�.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Shia LaBoeuf, John Hurt; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 23:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka pi�ka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 23:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Gra�yny Torbickiej (Krzysztof Warlikowski i Renate Jett w "Italiani" najnowszym filmie �ukasza Barczyka, jubileusz Andrzeja Wajdy); Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:25 Efekt Chopina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:25 Strefa gwiazd 01:50 Jak rozp�ta�em II wojn� �wiatow�, cz. 1 - Ucieczka 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); re�.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czes�aw Magnowski, Stanis�aw Milski, El�bieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wrota Europy 73'; film TVP; re�.:Jerzy W�jcik; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curu�, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Sitek, Agata Buzek, Piotr Szwedes, Tersa W�jcik, Katarzyna Groniec; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zako�czenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 26; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:45 Zblizenia 08:00 Wybrancy biznesu 08:15 Teraz Inowroclaw 08:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:45 Agroregion 09:00 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:00 My�lenie dozwolone odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzk� twarz� - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:00 Reporta� TVP INFO - Kino na k�kach; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:52 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:00 Dokument w TVP Bydgoszcz 18:00 Poeta niezlomny 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:45 W zblizeniu 19:00 Sila wiedzy 19:15 Spotkania z ekologia 19:30 Teraz Inowroclaw 19:45 Nad Drweca 20:00 Listy go�cze odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:52 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12, Na �ywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na �ywo z udzia�em m�odzie�y 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Zblizenia, przeglad prasy, sport 22:10 Po oklaskach 22:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 26; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 23:53 Marcowa prasa - ��d� 68; film dokumentalny; re�.:Pawe� Woldan; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:22 Listy go�cze odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 16 01:48 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Ekonomia z ludzk� twarz� - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:33 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na �ywo z udzia�em m�odzie�y 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:34 Reporta� TVP INFO - Kino na k�kach; STEREO, 16:9 03:48 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:02 W labiryncie prawa odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:50 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 26; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:27 My�lenie dozwolone odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 7:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA 8:15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 8:45 Tom i Jerry - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 9:15 Scooby-Doo - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 9:45 Gumisie - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 1985-1992 10:15 Gumisie - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1985-1992 10:45 Niejaki Joe - komedia, USA 2001 12:45 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia, USA 1988 15:00 Stary, gdzie moja bryka? - komedia, USA 2000 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie - odc. 15, Polska 2011 17:45 Hotel 52 - odc. 28, Polska 2011 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 353, Polska 2011 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 - odc. 182, USA, Kanada 2009 21:00 Kości 5 - odc. 98, USA 2009 21:55 Sztuki walki - KSW 15 News - odc. 2 22:00 Kości 5 - odc. 99, USA 2009 23:00 Instynkt mordercy - odc. 13, USA 2005 0:00 Dzikie żądze 2 - thriller, USA 2004 2:00 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 4:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 10 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 10 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 487 12:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 13:30 Top Model Odcinek: 13 15:10 Mam talent Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 17:25 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 1 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 1 21:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 1 22:25 Partnerki Odcinek: 1 23:25 Ocalić Jessicę Lynch 1:20 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii 3:00 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1639; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1640; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Plebania - odc. 1642; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 9 - Dzień zamkniętych drzwi (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 9 - Den zavrenych dveri); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Kanclerz - odc. 1; serial; re�.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Marcin Tro�ski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Danuta Kowalska, Jerzy Kryszak, Maria G�adkowska, Krzysztof Jasi�ski; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:30 S�ownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:00 Pami�taj o mnie; koncert �ycze�; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:20 S jak szpieg - Akcja Mistral; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:50 Mi�dzy ziemi� a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 12:00 Anio� Pa�ski (Anio� Pa�ski) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Mi�dzy ziemi� a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych, Na �ywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy �wi�tej - z ko�cio�a pw. Bo�ego Cia�a w Bytomiu Miechowicach; STEREO, Transmisja 14:20 Kraj si� �mieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (1); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okras� - (13) go��: Irena Szewi�ska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dw�jki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:05 Z�otopolscy - odc. 1118* - Niepokoje Zalewskiego; telenowela TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 23 (Sandomierz); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:20 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 803; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 329; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szcz�cia - odc. 330; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 10 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na �ywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 2* - Go�cie z za�wiat�w; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Ci�, Polsko! - (52); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 23:30 Niepokonani. Niezwyk�e historie - Olga Bo�czyk; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 00:20 M jak mi�o�� - odc. 803; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdzi� i bia�y mi� - odc. 10 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomo�ci; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 14* seria II - Krzy� Walecznych; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrz�w - �wiadectwo urodzenia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); re�.:Stanis�aw R�ewicz; wyk.:Henryk Hryniewicz, Wojciech Siemion, Barbara Rachwalska, Mieczys�aw Stoor, Janusz K�osi�ski, Krystyna Feldman, Edward Mincer, Andrzej Banaszewski, Pawe� R�ewicz, Stanis�aw Milski; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12